mlppastafandomcom-20200214-history
Breath: Crimson Darkness 13
Breath: Crimson Darkness 13 Original idea by: Ultimatemetakinght Written by: Rockamorow Special thanks to: Ultimatemetakinght for making Breath: Crimson Darkness 12 ---- (Skyblack's perspective) Now...I wonder... Was it a good idea to kill the Mafia Boss...oh man... We killed the Hanged Dark Pony Mafia's boss...we're screwed... I need to find a way to explain it to them or flee...or kill them all? In any way, I hoped and prayed that they wouldn't find us here... I closed my eyes, but then I remembered...I did something wrong...I didn't do what Crimson's said...shit...I was gonna have a nightmare if I went to sleep that night... I sighed and jumped out of the bed, looks like I was destinated to spend that night awake. I went to Fluttershy's room and stopped at the door and peeked in... She was slowly recovering, I sighed again...this is all my fault...pfft, look at me...carrying two ponies on my back, saving them from danger while putting other ponies in danger...I'm such an idiot... Well, maybe...it isn't my fault at all! Crimson broight the Hanged Dark Pony Mafia on us...he pissed them off in that drug deal...but...the question is...should I be angry at him? The kid has potential, he is useful and I'm making his life much happier...and the same goes for me! But...will our lives last long? In anyway, I finnaly closed the door...and went downstairs, maybe chatting with Twilight will make the night fly by faster... I found her in the library, studying as usual... "Hey Twi!" "Sky? Something wrong?" "Not much, I'm just having imnsonia..." "I can fix that, wait a second..." "NO WAIT! I don't wanna sleep this night..." "Why?" "Uuuhh...because...because I'm afraid that a spider bites me while I'm sleeping..." "Oh ok-WAIT! Are you insinuating my house is dirty?!" "NO, NO!! I mean, I'm scared of spiders, simple! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!" Did I mention that I'm actually a little scared from Twilight? She's just...strange... Panicked dominated me and I fell on the ground with my hooves on my head, shaking... I heard a laugh, followed by her shadow covering me... "Don't worry, I understood..." She petted me, panic started lowering... "Heh...heh, heh..." ---- (Crimson's perspective) I heard a shout coming downstairs, sounded like Skyblack's voice... I trotted slowly downstairs, sleepy... I saw Skyblack sitting on a chair talking to Twiight... She looked at me... "Oh, hey Crimson!" "Hi guys..." "Lemme guess...my scream woke you up?" "You can bet your flank it did..." We laughed... I grabbed a chair and sitted next to Twilight, trying to not express my blushing... "So...what's going on?" "Not much..." "Sky got scared because I yelled at him..." "WHY DO YOU NEED TO TELL?!" She giggled while I chuckled... "So...what happened?" "The Hanged Dark Pony Mafia burned our house down..." "Really?!" "Yes, looks like we're going to need to sleep here, until my tax bits get me a new house...if you don't mind..." "Of course I don't!" Twilight happilly answered... Skyblack smiled... Category:Mental Illness Category:Skyblack Category:Twilight Sparkle